


Surprising Visit

by carriejack03



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kissing, Kiyoshi needs to get laid, M/M, Post Kuroko no Basuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoshi has a surprising visit while he is in hospital in America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising Visit

Of all the people that Kiyoshi expected to see in his hospital room, Murasakibara Atsushi wasn't among them. It wasn't like the brown haired teen hated the purple giant, it was actually the opposite, but Murasakibara made clear that he didn't like Kiyoshi's easy-going personality many times in their encounters, claiming that he wanted to “crush him”.

However, the universe seemed to want make fun of Kiyoshi since he could only gap like a fish at the sight of the purple giant clumsy standing at his bed side with a bar of chocolate in hand.

“What are you doing here?” Kiyoshi asked, finally snapping out his trance, trying to straight himself to look better in Murasakibara's eyes, but his leg seemed to disagree with him since it began to hurt even if the brunette took as many drugs as he could to ease the pain.

One giant hand pushed firmly on his rib cage, making Kiyoshi laying again on the bed with widen eyes that met Murasakibara's bored ones.

“If you move so much, you'll hurt yourself more and it would be a pain.” The purple head explained, munching a big amount of chocolate and checking that Kiyoshi wouldn't do something stupid again.

“Sorry... but really, what are you doing here, in America?!” The brunette asked again. It was the thing that startled him more: he was in America because Alex, Kagami and Himuro's mentor, explained to him that he would heal faster if he came here. So the suddenly apparition of Murasakibara was a bit... surprising.

The purple giant stared at him with his usual bored eyes, like he was contemplating if it was worth answer or not. He didn't seem like he changed much from the Winter Cup and Kiyoshi was secretly glad for it. He liked that big teen like he was.

“Muro-chin came for visiting his family and he invited me to join him.” Murasakibara replied with a frown in his face that Kiyoshi found extremely cute. It was obvious that Himuro forced the purple head to come in America with him, definitely because he didn't trust Murasakibara alone.

“I see...” Kiyoshi spoke, not really sure of what to say. “But why did you visit me? I'm not your favourite person last time I checked... Not that I'm not happy that you're here.” He added with a grin, enjoying how Murasakibara's eyes darked a bit.

“Muro-chin and Alex-chin wanted to go to shopping... I didn't want to so Alex-chin said that I should visit you, because she didn't trust me in her home alone.” The purple head grumbled, munching with much force the chocolate, nearly eating also the plastic around it.

Kiyoshi couldn't help but chuckle at Murasakibara's words, imagining the purple head's face when Alex told him to visit the brunette. It was definitely priceless.

Murasakibara growled, putting a hand on Kiyoshi's head and hovering him with all his height. “Stop laughing or I'll crush you.” He whispered dangerously and the brunette shouldn't have find that so hot.

Kiyoshi felt his cheeks burnt with embarrassment, trying to not look in Murasakibara's eyes. Damn, that was what happened when one stays in a hospital bed for too long, without having the possibility to see another (hot) human begin for months.

“Mh? Do you have a fever?” Murasakibara innocently asked, approaching Kiyoshi's face with his, his hair tickling the brunette's cheeks, making the smaller teen cough trying to cover his chuckles.

Kiyoshi couldn't continue to shift his gaze to something else since his entire field of vision was full of Murasakibara. Not that he even thought to look away, too preoccupied to stare at the purple head's face.

Murasakibara maybe didn't know it, but he was really hot: long, soft purple hair, penetrating violet eyes, a muscular body and an amazing height. In other words he was a Greek God whose the myths didn't talk about.

“You don't seem to be sick.” Murasakibara's voice snapped Kiyoshi out of his thoughts, which he was grateful for. If he continued to think, he would have _serious_ problems in a certain part of his lower body.

“It's just... very hot, here.” The brunette smiled awkwardly, putting an hand to Murasakibara's trying to make him move and at the same time feeling the hard muscles under the shirt.

_Oh, for God's sake... why am I thinking about this?!_ , Kiyoshi scowled himself, fighting another blush that was trying to crept on his cheeks. He really needed a break.

Sadly for him, Murasakibara wasn't as stupid as someone would think, and he saw the embarrassed yet heating stares that Seirin's centre was giving him and he found himself smirk down at Kiyoshi, enjoying his (pathetic) attempts to push him away.

“Mh? Kiyo-chin finds me hot?” Murasakibara asked, his voice playful but his eyes sparkled with an interested that the brunette only saw when the purple head was choosing what sweet eat next.

Kiyoshi was beyond embarrassed, he wanted to die for the shame and it wasn't like he could say something to the other teen. He indeed found the purple head attractive.

“Ah, you caught me!” The brunette laughed nervously, scratching his head flushed. “It's just that I didn't see many good-looking people since I came here... with tests and the operation...”

Murasakibara hummed approvingly in response, shifting closer to Kiyoshi, his warm, chocolate flavoured breath on the brunette's face. “Good, you don't have to look for someone else if I'm here.”

Before Kiyoshi could actually process Murasakibara's words, he felt strong lips again his, teeth sucking on his lower lip and warm hands grasping his hands preventing him to stop the purple head's actions.

Kiyoshi's mind was blank, but he was rather enjoining that treatment, beginning to move his lips against Murasakibara's in that (more or less) innocent kiss.

After a whole minute, the two of them broke it because needing air and locked their eyes together. Neither of them spoke, but then the purple giant licked his lips and seemed thoughtful, staring at the teen under him.

“It's sweet...” He commented, approaching once again Kiyoshi with a lustful expression in his eyes. “I want another one.”

And with that the brunette was once trapped in a mouth-on-mouth kiss. Not that he was complaining, it felt really good.

Just when Murasakibara's tongue licked Kiyoshi's bottom lip, a voice ruined the moment.

“A-Atsushi?!” Himuro could only gap at the sight of his junior kissing another man, with Alex behind him who had a grin that nearly split her face in two.

“Ah, Muro-chin, Alex-chin.” Murasakibara greeted, a bit annoyed that he had to distance himself from the other. He nearly won his prize (a french kiss)!

Alex patted Himuro's shoulder and motioned him to go away. “Come on Tatsuya, leave the love birds alone.”

Himuro was just too petrified to actually do anything else than follow his mentor out of the room, not noticing how the woman lift her thumbs up to Murasakibara. His child was growing up too fats!!

The hospital room was left in a silence and a still lustful atmosphere, with both boys staring at each other with only a few centimetres of distance between their lips.

“Well, that was awkward.” Kiyoshi broke the silence with a laugh, trying to lift the mood.

Murasakibara didn't laugh but shifted his eyes to the brunette's lips and licked them with the tip of his tongue, making the other grew stiff under him, another blush spreading on his cheeks.

“I don't care... I want to eat some more.” And once again their lips locked.

Well, Kiyoshi thought while opening his mouth to let a greedy tongue invading him once again, it isn't like I don't want this to happen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I said that I wouldn't update anything until Saturday, but... I needed a break from study so I thought at this quick MuraKiyo. I hope you liked it :D  
> This fandom really needs more of this couple!


End file.
